Half Assed Excuses
by CGI
Summary: Sophia's character study for 1x09.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake and I'm making nothing from this story.

A/N: This is my second exercise in character study. This one kind of bounces from character to character but it's primarily Sophia's POV. This is a three parter from 1x09. Let me know if I have an interested audience.

Half-Assed Excuses

Part I

Sophia still had 10 more minutes of break before she went back to work. She had two options: continue sitting here trying unsuccessfully to catch up on some much needed rest or save Kit from having to face the lunch rush on her own. No one could accuse Sophia of being selfish.

As she walked through the kitchen she was overcome with a ravenous hunger set off by the scent of cooking meat. Her metabolism had been off the charts lately and it was especially difficult considering her constant exposure to food. She paused for a moment watching Rusty pull a large slab of ribs from the refrigerator.

"Here take these to booth one."

Sophia grimaced as he started loading her arms with baskets of assorted meats and fries. She could hear Kit placing an absurd order as she backed through the swinging doors. She looked up and he was there, as if he had been waiting. Sophia stopped mid-step, unable to move and for a moment Sophia didn't know what to do. Everything froze as he held her stare, if asked she probably couldn't remember her own name.

She had been avoiding him, no secret there and no explanation needed. Lately she had been experiencing a plethora of emotions towards this particular male but thus far anger was dominating. It wasn't so much that she couldn't stand the sight of him as she was afraid of what she might do or say if she did come face to face with him.

Their stare was broken. Sophia had to shake her head as if to clear the bats and remember what she was doing.

"Kit, you need to take this over to booth one. I can't go over there."

Kit looked over to the offending table and immediately knew the cause of the trouble, "Oh…no, you shouldn't, Luke Cates needs to know he can't play you the way that he did. I mean that was low, even for a hill kid."

"Just don't say anything," Sophia pleaded, she knew Kit had a way of talking well past the time to stop.

"Don't worry, I promise."

Sophia did not like the little glimmer seen in Kit's eyes but she was already headed towards the booth. Sophia quickly ducked for cover back in the kitchen.

* * *

"Where do you want this, middle of the table?" as she set it down. Luke was looking intently over her shoulder. Kit didn't have to guess at what.

"Yeah, ah…isn't this Sophia's section?" He made a brief attempt at eye contact before returning his gaze towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, you see that sign," she turned to gesture in its direction, "that says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. She's just reserving that right."

"Oh, sounds like someone is pouting," Presley's condescending tone was especially nauseating.

"Shut up Presley," Luke shot her down. Rarely did he care to hear what she had to say.

"Presley with her mouth shut, well there's breaking news." Kit was hardly scared as Presley rose to retaliate but before she got within reach, Luke intervened pushing Presley back into her seat while rising from his own.

"Hey, easy," Presley sat back down like the good puppy she was but he had little interest in the animosity between these two females, "Hey, can you tell me why Sophia's so pissed off at me?"

"Well outside of the fact that you're a total perve and a two face and you don't really care about anyone…I don't know."

Kit turned and moved on, message sent. Luke shook his head in irritation and headed for the kitchen. He now knew that Sophia must have seen him with Presley.

* * *

Sophia was making small talk with Rusty when Luke came up behind her.

"Is this about me and Presley? Cause its no big deal, she doesn't mean anything to me." Luke wanted to set things straight with her as quickly as possible because the way things were didn't set well with him.

Sophia couldn't help a small snort, this was too perfect. She didn't even bother turning around to respond, "Does anybody?" Her tone was deeply laced with cynicism and Luke heard it loud and clear. But he wasn't about to beg for forgiveness.

"You know what Sophia, if I knew that you were going to get all bent out of shape about this, I would have never invited you to the lake."

The level of Sophia's annoyance was palpable. You could hear her teeth grind as she turned to face him, "When you said show up at the rave, I didn't think you meant come watch me _do _my girlfriend."

"Presley is not my girlfriend," Luke knew he was fighting a losing battle but he refused to back down, "and I never meant for you see that."

Luke wanted Sophia to see reason despite its complete lack of validity. He was momentarily disheartened when Sophia laughed in his face, "oh, well that makes it all better, huh. You didn't mean it and I'm just a hysterical person who just freaks out over nothing."

Luke didn't have a response to that. He didn't want to hurt her. He let out a pent up breath, "God…Sophia."

Sophia stopped him before he could make more half-assed excuses. She was done with this for now, "Just forget what I said. It was stupid and not me at all."

She was still angry at him. 'Cause you normally roll over and take it.' Sophia was annoyed that she was just letting him get away with it again. She was just tired of this game.

"Its obvious that you're going through a tough time right now," Luke wanted to say something but didn't know what, "and so am I…I just want to be your friend Luke. But that's all."

Luke didn't want that. He had been working for a long time towards them helping each other through these hard times in a more than friendly manner.

Luke couldn't deal with this now, he turned and headed back into the diner. He gave her a final look that promised that this wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake and I'm making nothing from this story.

A/N: This is another scene between Sophia and Luke in 1x09.

Part II

Listening to Kit describe her fantasies was not an unusual occurrence. Actually Sophia hardly minded this dose of teenage normalcy. There was no talk of the pack or her impending flip, just Kit's bizarre Freudian dreams.

"I'm weird, huh."

Sophia laughed as she backed towards the kitchen, "You're not weird…you're interesting."

It wasn't until the door had swung shut that she noticed Luke sitting at the kitchen island. As usual she froze deciding whether to run back through the door or to just get it over with. There was no use avoiding him. Sophia set down the dishes and faced him, with the safety of a large counter between them of course.

Luke was never very subtle, "You're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I've been busy."

"Yeah, I know you've been busy, you hanging out with that kid, that jerk off, that…that ungulate."

Sophia immediately became defensive. She got the feeling that this going to be an unpleasant talk filled with accusations. Sophia wasn't going to let anyone, much less Luke, bully her anymore.

"When you say things like that you better remember you're talking about me too."

Luke had just wanted to remind Sophia just how lesser his competition was but clearly Sophia was getting better at his game where she was easily dodging his plays and using them against him.

"Sophia …listen, I know that you're pissed. Ok, I know that," he really hit the nail on the head with that one. "I just wanted to let you know that the only reason I hooked up with Presley in the first place was because _you_ decided you didn't want to have sex."

Sophia couldn't help but be fascinated by how Luke had turned digging your own grave into an art form.

"So you see I was simply _respecting_ your decision."

Sophia looked at him with her expression unwavering, "Who said I didn't want to have sex?"

Luke's mind raced over their every encounter, trying to recall if he missed something.

"Ah, you said that."

"No I didn't. I have a problem flipping. I'm not ok yet with being a _creature_."

Luke looked at her as if trying to read her mind. He was calculating the weight of her words.

"But sex is a completely separate issue."

That got Luke, he laughed at her naivety.

"No it's not, nope, not if you're afraid to flip but I hate to break it to you but sex with _me_…" his emphasis here did not go unnoticed by Sophia, "or anybody else for that matter is not gonna happen." His speech was just filled with double speak, "unless you get over that."

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Sophia was tired of playing defense, she decided on a counter strike.

"Well how far can you go? At what point during the act does the change actually occur?"

Luke had not been expecting this line of questioning from her usually she would have blushed, shied away, and changed the subject, much less egg him on while they weren't alone. But Luke was up to the challenge after all he had already agreed to be her personal guide to the pack world.

"Oh you can go pretty far. Oh yeah. I mean you know I could always tap you or something you know right before you're about to go over the edge." Luke was enjoying this scenario too much and the fact that he kept referring to himself as present in the act did not go unnoticed.

Sophia shook her head. She knew she should not be shocked by the enormity of his ego but it still amazed her.

"You are a piece of work." She gave him a look of revulsion.

"Yeah," he was playing with her, but just as quickly he returned with sincerity, "why don't we just hang out tonight."

Sophia paused, she needed to find the right words not to set him on alpha male mode. "I have…stuff to do." She said weakly.

"Yeah," he knew what she was trying to hide, "are you hanging out with that guy?" Luke was clearly feeling threatened but Sophia had regrouped.

"Maybe I am," she countered with confidence.

Luke leaned in as if to intimidate, "Well, I don't want you to."

Sophia felt strangely unaffected by his show dominance, "I can see whoever I want, whenever I want." She spoke clearly and decisively so that there was no room for question. Sophia wanted him to know that he no longer had control over her, not anymore. "Just because everyone else is afraid of you, doesn't mean I am."

Luke looked at Sophia as if she had grown another head. This was a new development. He watched as she left the kitchen. This wasn't the first time Sophia had stood up to him but it was the first time he truly felt he had lost control. Had he lost his power over Sophia? No, of course not, she would never deliberately hurt him like that. Luke laughed at his own doubts. He returned to his previous seat on the stool, looking at Rusty.

"You tell me man, is she psycho or am I just…" Rusty feigned ignorance, "yeah."

What would that mean for Luke if he had lost all power over Sophia? Could he loose her…possibly to someone else?

A/N2: I bet you can guess what scene will be the subject of the final part.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake and I'm making nothing from this story.

A/N: This is the final chapter for Half-Assed Excuses. Next story will be my second season fic. Reviews are encouraged even if they are of a negative nature. Each chapter was view approximately 150 times but on reviewed 5/6 times. Come on people leave some feed back. What are afraid someone is going to know you like Wolf Lake.

Part III

Scott was every teenage girl's dream. He is smart, good looking, and not a player. Sophia was definitely not in the mood for playing games, at least not ones that she lost.

Sophia had to admit she was really enjoying their date. She appreciated his decision to take her out for pizza rather than the diner where she spent most of her time. It was refreshing to not have a plate of barbeque in front of her. Scott had been impressed by her appetite and ability to take on a large with everything.

There were no awkward moments or uncomfortable silence, it was a well flowing evening. Though Sophia had no idea how there discussion led to age differentiation and lifetime success but it was a truly interesting conversation especially considering they both were among the top of the class.

"Shakespeare wrote his first play at 27. Orson Wells turned out Citizen Kane and Jim Morrison drank himself to death at that age. By 27 you're either a follower or a leader, a spectator or a player, a say-er or a doer."

"So, am I in the company of a doer?" They were walking along the sidewalk not far from the pizza place. Sophia could sense cold weather but it did not bother her as she listened to him speak as if in a presentation. They stopped at a well lit street corner and turned facing each other.

"Definitely," Scott looked at her with complete confidence. Sophia thought that if there was ever a time for a kiss this was it. She gave him a subtle smile which he reciprocated. "Not such a good idea kissing someone new after scarfing down a multi-ingredient pizza."

Sophia's smile broadened. She enjoyed his mild sense of humor and consideration, "we both had the same pizza."

That was a good answer. Scott was standing so close. She could feel the warmth of his body, though lower than most of her company but it was still comforting. He leaned in closer, connecting their lips in a first but confident kiss. This kiss was nice, in only what could be described as innocent. This kiss was making no demands or promises, which was just what Sophia was looking for. The two were getting to know each other better. It was just for Scott and Sophia in this exact moment.

Neither had noticed the red GTO loitering down the street, much less the rising jealousy of the teenager behind the wheel. Luke had tried to stay away but his need to spy overcame him. Since their conversation earlier he had held hope that she might blow off the meat popsicle but now he watched as the ungulate stepped into his territory. Luke had managed to keep his distance until now but when he saw the intimate contact he lost all resolve. The mere fact that he didn't flip was a tribute to his will power despite his complete lack of rational thought.

Luke started his engine with a loud roar. He came at them at a dangerous speed before slamming on his breaks just in time to prevent vehicular homicide. The car skidded to a stop making a menacing screech. He quickly got out of his car standing at his full height, staring down the encroaching male. Something in that stare made Scott unconsciously drop his arms from around Sophia. In truth Scott was larger than Luke but there was little question as to who was more dangerous. Scott bravely met Luke's stare with a look of defiance as the more dangerous male bounded towards them .

Sophia honestly did not know how to react to the sight of Luke's car. In a desperate attempt to avoid the impending confrontation she looked away, in hopes that Luke would just disappear. The feel of his vice like grip on her arm hurled her back into reality.

"Let's go," he gave Scott a final stare daring the taller male to try and stop him before he dragged Sophia in the direction of his car.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?!"

Sophia was struggling to free herself of his hold on her with little success. But Luke stopped at the feel of Scott grabbing his shoulder.

"She's staying with me!"

Sophia did not so much get loose as was released. She watched as Luke finally got what he was looking for, an excuse to pummel her date. He grabbed Scott's jacket and hurled him like a Frisbee into the middle of the street. As if there was any question, Sophia knew that Luke was out of control.

"Luke, stop!"

She attempted to intervene when it looked like he intended to continue the attack on his already beaten opponent. He was so deep in his frenzy he barely noticed her trying to stop him or when he roughly pushed her aside. All his focus was on his prey, he had already injured and now he just needed to go in for the kill.

When Sophia regained her balance, she felt a sudden change running through her veins to every inch of her body. She had been caught in the cross fire of Luke's latest show of dominance over her and Luke had not yet earned that right. Sophia wanted to make sure he knew that. She was not going to be submissive and would not tolerate being so easily pushed aside. Sophia growled as she grabbed Luke's jacket with one hand and tossed him into the hood of his car.

The sound of the windshield shattering caused her to stagger. She looked at the sight in front of her: Luke's disbelief, Scott's shock, and finally at her own shaking hands. She felt as if she were coming down from an extreme high. Sophia was not naïve to what this meant. She was losing her control and her inner animal was getting stronger.

She quickly brought her arms about herself, partially out of fear of what they were capable. Sophia was overcome with fear as she took another look at Luke and saw the excited grin that had spread across his face. He could see how close she was.

Sophia needed to escape, get away…away from Luke and his self-satisfied grin. He pushed her to the brink and knew it. She was running in any direction as far away from him and the scene she had caused.

* * *

She did not know how long she had been running but she knew it had been for quite awhile. She stopped near the town's many wolf statues to catch her breath. It wasn't until now that she really noticed she had been crying. Now she was terrified, there were so many new threats in addition to the old ones and the weight was bearing down on her.

She looked around her. The town was pretty much deserted now. But she needed somewhere safe to go…to hide. She spotted a light on and she immediately knew her location was not an accident. She moved quickly but carefully towards the Sheriff's, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

* * *

Sheriff Donner was finishing up for the day with his final cup of coffee. The day had been overly eventful for both him and the pack. Since the rise of Vivian Cates to the status of alpha there has been an increase in the need for pack and local authority cooperation. He knew it was not Vivian's fault but still these past few months have been too active. Luckily they had managed to neatly cover up the most recent danger of exposure from the nutty professor Van Halen but there were still a lot of loose ends to be tied up there.

But for now there was no more paper work and thus far the rest of evening appeared to be quiet. Even Miranda had managed to not get arrested. Now he just needed to wait out the next fifteen minutes until Molly came in to cover the night shift. He was looking forward to getting home, putting his feet up with a beer and TV Land.

His quiet moment was quickly destroyed by the sight of his only daughter coming through the door crying. Sophia looked completely defeated. She was hugging herself tightly with a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. She didn't give him any clue as she made her way to the nearest chair.

"Sophia"

She was sitting at the edge of the chair, poised to jump up if she needed to make a quick escape. Her hands unconsciously gripped the arm rest tight enough for a low creak to be heard from the wood in duress. Sophia need to figure things out, right now she wasn't sure about anything and she needed help…she needed her father.

Sheriff Donner was at his daughter's side with in moments. Lately he had found her crying on more than one occasion but he had yet to have any cause for real concern, until now. Something was seriously wrong with his daughter and he had every intention of making it right.

"Daddy, you've gotta help me," she pleaded with desperation.

"Honey, what happened?" She was looking out the window, watching for some unseen threat. He had never seen her in such a state before. He quickly glanced outside, finding nothing, before returning his focus to her. She was his primary concern.

He watched as she searched the empty town for something. Once she was satisfied that they were alone returned her attention to her increasingly worried father.

"Dad help me."

Her eyes flashed gold hinting at the beast within. That was all he needed to understand completely. He held her tightly as if it was the last time to embrace his little girl. The time had begun for his Sophia and now there was no way for him to stop this change.

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave some feedback.


End file.
